Visits From Daemon
by BeastWithin
Summary: Beast Boy and Raven start to have feelings for each other, all they need is a littel push and an outside visitor will give it. WARNING: TERRA BASHING
1. Unusual Visitor

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans but I do own Daemon and if I find anybody using him I'll hunt down that pathetic wretch and let him experience the real thing. Enjoy :)  
  
This is a Beast Boy and Raven fanfic so anybody who doesn't like them can just go to hell ;) This also takes place when the Titans are about 18, so the characters may be a little OOC.  
  
"Blah" talking 'blah' thinking -blah- telepathy  
  
Chapter 1: Unusual Visitor  
  
He sat atop of the building looking at a locket he kept in his hand a small smile appeared on his otherwise emotionless face. A small tear escaped his eye while staring at the picture of his two happy parents but he knew he couldn't return home til he completed his self assigned mission. He would help them like he promised. He raised his head and look at the large T in the middle of the bay and stood up and stretched his limbs. He found the right place, now to get in and help them. He closed the locket and you could now see it was a heart rapped in chain on a barbed wire choker. Inscribe on the back was a message. To Daemon. Your our pride and joy our darling baby boy. Love Mom and Dad. "I won't let u down" Daemon said as he put the choker back on and disappeared down the steps of the building.  
  
TITANS TOWER  
  
"You are so going down green boy" yelled the tall metal clad teen. Beast Boy didn't say a word as he executed a complex button pattern and watched as his character whipped out a huge sword and proceed to chop his opponent into little pieces. "No, no, no how did u do that I little monkey, that has to be a cheat" yelled Cyborg. "Actually it was a move Beast Boy has been studying and practicing for the past week and 3 AM" stated a hyper and happy teen known as Starfire. "See it's not cheating its skill" said Beast Boy with a big grin on his face. A small snort was heard from a dark corner of the living room. "It's a miracle Beast Boy has a brain and knows how to use it" stated Raven. "That was cold Raven, very cold" said Beast Boy. Raven just walked out of the shadows and closed the book she had been reading. "I'm not going to stand around and argue with you now I've got things to do" said Raven in an emotionless voice. "Are u going to spend long ours sitting in the dark repeating yourself friend Raven" inquired Starfire. "No actually I'm going shopping" Raven said with a small blush of embarrassment. "Want me to drive u there Rea" asked Beast Boy knowing that Raven was still having trouble getting her license. Starfire was about to jump up and see if she could come along as well but was pulled back onto the couch by Robin. "Let them be alone for a while, you know BB likes her" Robin whispered in her ear. Starfire just nodded hiding a small smile as Raven reluctancy agreed with Beast Boy. As she was turning to leave Cyborg noticed a small smile and a light blush on her face. 'There's hope for the green man after all' he thought with a smile then turned around to whoop Robins ass at the video game.  
  
AT THE MALL  
  
"First stop Hot Topics am I right Rea" inquired the green teen. She didn't say a word she just walked right into the store and BB followed. Though he would never admit it he really liked coming here especially with Raven. Maybe a new wardrobe would help Raven notice me. Over the years BB's clothing had taken a slightly goth/punk look and Ravens had started to look more street goth/punk. She was presently wearing a small black t- shirt that showed her belly and belly button ring. The shirt said "You're just jealous cause the voices talk to me and not to you" which was pretty true if you think about it. She had purple and black stripped fingerless gloves that ended at her elbows, purple and black stripped socks with black sneakers and a plaid skirt. Gone was the cloak for now and u could see the three silver rings in each ear and the fact that her hair was now down to her waist. Bb was almost drooling at he site of her she had become a fine young woman about 5'4" and a great figure. Time had also been good for BB he now stood a good 6'1" and from there active lifestyle he was build like an athlete. He was wearing a black pair of bondage pants with chains at his waist and a black t-shirt that said "My imaginary friend thinks u need mental help". You could also see the two silver rings in each of his ears but his hair was still the same naturally spiky. Raven hid a little smile enjoying the site of BB in his new look and was hoping that he would ask her to help him pick out more clothes today. She hoped she could get him into something tight around the ass. "AHHH NO, BAD RAVEN, STOP THOSE THOUGHTS' she mentally screamed at herself thankfully she was in very good control of her powers and could show a little emotion not a lot but enough to let things like this slip out.  
"Hey Jess were back" BB called to there usual counter girl, Jess had been working there since BB and Rea had first started shopping at Hot Topics. "Jess had a family emergency and will be gone for a while I'm her replacement" said a rather tall and pale youth. "Names Daemon". Raven and BB just waved and went about there shopping. Daemon just smile a small smile and watched the two shop. 'Good I've found them now to make sure nothing interferes' he thought. Suddenly a smell hits his nose, he takes a deeper sniff of the air. He smelled heavy perfume over dirt. 'What the hell is that smell' Daemon thought. He then turned his head and saw a young girl who filled him with dread. She was blonde wearing a tight white shirt and shorts, she defiantly didn't belong in the store. And she had her eyes on the green teen, the look on her face and her very way of standing Daemon could only describe her in one word. 'Bitch'. In fact without her noticing, when she walked by the counter he stuck a 'Queen Bitch' sticker on her back. Because she was also so skinny the sticker took up the entire back of her shirt and he knew it wouldn't come off with out cutting it off. 'The torture shall begin now and will never end as long as she chases the green one' thought Daemon with an evil smirk. He lifted up a blonde hair off the counter and moved it onto a little doll hung from his belt by its neck. It instantly changed into a chibi version of her. 'Perfect, let the fun begin' thought Daemon. As the blonde neared a rack of spiked jewelry he tweaked the foot and watched as she tripped and landed right on the rack. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, OW, OW, OW THERE ARE SPIKES IN MY ASS AND IN A FEW OTHER PLACES I'D RATHER NOT MENTION" screamed the blonde. Daemon ran over to 'help' her. "Are u ok miss, here let me help you up' he said while offering his hand but accidently stepping on her foot. Terra let out a scream of pain as the large teen stepped on her foot. When she finally got on her feet she began pulling spikes out. By this time BB and Raven had come over to see what all the commotion was all about, and BB nearly burst into tears laughing at the site before them. Raven had a small smirk on her face but was laughing just as hard as BB on the inside. Terra was bent over a counter pulling spiked chokers, bracelets and belts out of very sensitive areas of her anatomy (AN: I have a large vocabulary :P). "Um, you need a hand there Terra, or a hammer" laughed BB. "How did this happen" inquired Raven. "Allow me to explain" said the counter boy. "I'm Daemon and this young lady was walking over toward you two and tripped and landed on our new spike display" he said all this without showing a lot of emotion while leaning on his counter. They now had a very good look at the new worker. He stood around 6' tall and his skin was kind of a grayish color, 'probably makeup only Rae has that natural skin color' thought BB. His outfit was defiantly an eye catcher. He wore a black pair of torn jeans with a skull wallet chain, a black leather studded belt was around his waist with a few small gothish key chain dolls hanging from it, he wore a black leather combat vest with chains hanging from its shoulders. He wore a black pair of combat boots with flames on the toes and buckles going up the center, underneath the vest he wore a black shirt that said 'I used to be a schizophrenic but we're ok now' the writing was red outlined in blue and looked like it was scratched into it with a nail. They couldn't quite make out his ears cause of his headphones but they could see three silver hoops in each ear. His hair was spiked and was green, 'has to be dyed' thought Raven. His forearms were covered in spiked bracelets one on his right arm had a chain hanging from it and a matching bracelet was on his left arm giving the impression of broken manacles, his hands had rings on them. His right hand had a plain silver ring on the ring finger, a black stone ring on his middle finger and a wolfs headed ring on his pinky. His left hand had a silver bike chain ring on his middle finger and a white stone ring on his pinky. There were two chokers around his neck, one had studs and spikes on it and the other was just spikes with a small pair of handcuffs on it. His face was somewhat emotionless but the thing that caught their attention the most was his eyes one deep emerald green and one a deep violet. They were to bright and full of emotion to be anything but real, not contacts. A few stray pieces of hair hung down to hide the middle of his fore head, he was a decent built but not bulky. A small smile showed on his face. "You must be the Teen Titans Jess told me about, I'm from out of town and pretty new here" said Daemon. "Don't sweat it dude you've made some friends already, names Beast Boy" said BB while holding out his hand. "Names Raven" she said while holding out her hand as well. Daemon shook each hand in turn. "Do you happen to know the human pincushion over there" Daemon asked. "That's Terra, she's also a Teen Titan" response Raven. Terra just kept to herself and pouted, she had a look on her face that clearly read she thought she was above Daemon. After that Daemon helped the two Titans, Terra had left to find medical help, he even secretly used his employee discount for them. As the two walked out of the store Daemon noticed how close they walked. 'I shall not fail, nothing will stop my mission' thought Daemon as he pulled out his locket. He touched each figures smiling face, so full of love for each other and the small child they were holding. 'Mom, Dad, you were right' Daemon looked up from the locket and at the retreating pair 'You just need a good push in the right direction, and Dad, you're right Mom looks as beautiful then as she is now.'  
  
AUTHOR NOTES: -holds up lighter- I shall always keep the faith -uses lighter to set sword blade on fire- DEATH TO ALL HEATHENS -chases Terra supporters away from BB/R- Please review and any flames will be used to roast any heathens I catch. Til next time bye. 


	2. Fear of the Dark

-Author can be seen standing near a pit filled with flames- First let me say I love my reviewers and I thank you all for ur comments, hope you like chapter 2. Second, I warned the flamers. -Pulls out Terra tied to a spit- Who wants BBQ. :D Rejoices as rabid BB & RAE supporters swarm pit. Remember we shall always keep the faith. -Holds up lighter-

Disclaimer: Once again I don't own Teen Titans, if I did BB & Rae would be together by now and Terra would be rubble.-insane laugh- Also I don't own any of the brand names or other things that don't belong to me that I mention.

"blah" talking

'blah' thinking

-blah- telepathy

Chapter 2: Fear of the Dark

THE JUMP CITY MALL

After the two Titans had left Hot Topic, Daemon left his counter to go take a break. He needed some lunch and a strong cup of something caffeinated after dealing with Miss Mega Bitch. He headed for the elevator to go to the third floor food court. Two floors above the couple a trio had spotted them. "Hey Jinx, Mammoth scope out the two ass grabbers down below" shouted the vertically challenged member of the trio. "How cute", said Jinx, "Think we should let them have some alone time?" Mammoth snickered at the comment, looks like the Hive was up to a little sport. As Daemon walked out of Taco Bell and was making a quick stop at the nearest coffee shop for a nice cappuccino. He spotted the three Hive members, and remembering his parents stories knew they were up to no good. He quickly ate his last burrito, downed his drink and proceeded to follow the three miscreants.

His gaze followed the way they were looking and saw Beast Boy and Raven. They were walking close enough that everyone but them realized they had feelings for each other. Daemon scowled and his ears perked at the mention of some "alone time". Yes, they needed some alone time just not the kind the Hive members had in mind. 'Well you want some alone time, you're gonna get some alone time' Daemon thought with an evil smirk on his face. He pulled a cell phone out of his pocket and dialed a number. "Hey boss, I can't finish my shift... yeah, it's a family emergency." Daemon put the phone away and smiled a smile that would make grown marines run away with wet pants. "It's play time" he said softly and faded into the shadow of the sign behind him.

"Ok three pronged attack, no flaws and lets make the academy proud" ordered Jinx. The three split up and went their separate ways not noticing the glowing red eyes and fanged smile looking at them from a nearby shadow. 'First up is the pink haired one, she seems like the brains of the bunch' thought Daemon, 'Then the midget and the neanderthal, this'll be fun'. Jinx was running by a dvd display for some new horror movie called 'Lost in the Night', when a large clawed black hand outlined in red reached out of the shadow of the display and pulled her into the darkness beneath it. A fanged smile could be seen within the rippling shadows. Gizmo was running but was panting from the exertion of having to run the ten feet on foot. He stopped near a shadowed corner to catch his breath and wipe the sweat from his brow, he felt someone tap him on the shoulder and when he looked there was a hand holding a black handkerchief. He took it to wipe his forehead, and when he went to put it in his shirt and run off, the hanky grew to about the size of a blanket (A/N: or in his case a towel:D). It wrapped around him and dragged him into the corner where a pair of glowing red eyes waited. Mammoth was the last one to take down. Mammoth had stopped for a quick bite at the KFC and was walking out while stuffing extra crispy down his pie hole. He was happily munching away when a shadow outlined in red appeared behind him engulfing him completely and making him drop his bucket of chicken. The shadows receded back to their original position but not before a shadowed hand reached out and snagged the bucket. A fanged smile could be seen taking a bite out of a piece of chicken.

The shadows outlined in red moved out towards the banister and revealed Daemon rising from its depths, just in time to see Beast Boy and Raven walk out of the mall and towards the T-Car. "None shall interfere with your love so long as I'm around" said Daemon. He spotted Terra limping out of the first-aid station. She appeared to be making a b-line for the happy couple. That wasn't acceptable. Daemon then noticed one of the stores was remodeling its sign outside where a scaffold was right in Mega Bitch's path. The crew was taking their lunch break so that no innocents would be injured. A few of the more essential bolts in the scaffold started to glow black and red, "mysteriously" disappearing into the nearest trash can. Daemon couldn't help but laugh to himself as the two oblivious teens continued out of the mall, never even noticing the screaming and now, quite literally, pink in the face Terra throwing a hissy right in the middle of the mall. Daemon let himself have a little amusement at the little bitches temper tantrum. He had more important business to take care of, like three miscreants who needed a lesson in matters of the heart. "Have fun Mom, Dad don't let the world keep ya down," Daemon said with a fleeting smile before, once more, disappearing onto the shadows.

IN A WAREHOUSE BY THE DOCKS

A few lights swung from the ceiling flickering now and then. There was the sound of rats running from the light in the background. Three figures could be seen tied to chair, bound with ropes made of a black energy that glowed red around the edges. The female of the trio had her hands encased completely in the energy. The midget of the trio had his mouth surrounded by a gag of the energy. Lastly the largest of the trio was almost completely engulfed in the energy. One of the lights was swinging back and forth and every now and then lighting up an empty chair in front of the three teens. Each one of them stared apprehensively at the shadows around them. Faint sounds of movement could be heard coming from them. They were all developing a very healthy and warranted fear of the dark. Occasionally a glimpse of a pair of glowing red eyes or a slightly sadistic smile could be seen in the shadows, but not in the light. A sound was made near the chair and a person could now be seen sitting in it. The same red glowing eyes and smile were now given a face, a pale gray face with green hair. Daemon's outfit had changed from earlier. The vest was gone this time, now he had on a ankle length leather trench coat with straps and buckles running up and down the sleeves. A pair of armor backed fingerless gloves were on his hands. He looked over at his three captives, pondering what he should do with them.

"You were going to cause harm to the two teens walking below you, right", stated Daemon, whom shook his head sadly. "You realize that is unacceptable", he said to the trio. The captive trio looked a little angry at the interruption of their fun, but were starting to get a little scared at the blank emotionless look inside their captors eyes. "Who do you think you are capturing the Hive members like this," demanded Jinx right before a band of black and red energy covered her mouth. "I am the one who's going to teach you little brats some proper manners and not to interrupt nice, happy couples," stated Daemon, "Now let the class begin." Between one swing of the lamp and the next he was gone, as were the bindings on the three teens. Instantly the three ran for the nearest door only to find it fused shut with the same glowing black and red energy. "Ah, ah, ah, naughty children shall learn their manners without running away like the scared little brats they are." laughed out the disembodied voice of Daemon.

"What are we doing", shouted Jinx, "We're the Hive, we don't run from some freak, we fight." Gizmo and Mammoth just nodded, each turned around to take their own separate fighting stances. Suddenly a large form jumped from one shadow to another. "Attack pattern Alpha" yelled Jinx. Jinx fired her curses at the shadows, while Gizmo fired a laser into the darkness, and Mammoth picked up a nearby crate throwing it in the direction that the other two were firing. They kept this up for about a good 10 minutes. Daemon sat on a rafter above the three rampaging teens, munching on the bucket of KFC that he confiscated from Mammoth. The show was quite entertaining, but now for a new game. He used his powers to float the last few pieces of chicken in the bucket past Mammoth. The large and very greedy teen followed the smell and abandoned his team mates to find his lost chicken. "Mammoth you overgrown mutt, get your fat ass back here," yelled Gizmo. Suddenly his backpack started beeping and he looked to see the warning, there was an arcade game near by that had no high scores on it yet. How can any techno geek pass that up, he ran in the direction his scanner told him to go. "Gizmo you short shit get back here," demanded Jinx.

"Seems your comrades found something better to occupy their time," said a voice off to her left. She immediately launched a curse in that direction. "Your aim seems to be a little off there pinky," said a voice right next to her ear. Jinx turned towards the voice but only saw shadow. "What kind of hairdo is that, did you lose a bet with a candy cane," the voice came from beside her other ear. By now Jinx was starting to sweat a little....scratch that, it was a full on cold sweat. The Hive was a tough nut to crack when they fought as a team, but by themselves they had severe difficulties. Each had their own individual strengths and weaknesses, and right now fear was Jinx's greatest weakness. A drop of sweat worked its way down Jinx's forehead and fell towards the floor. A dark form leaped from the shadows, grabbing Jinx's hands and pulling her along towards the shadows in the corner. Jinx struggled with all her strength but it was to no avail, her opponent was too strong. She was able to break free for a moment and fire a single curse in her attackers direction, but missed as he moved behind her and once again bound her hands with a piece of pipe which he bent closed to stay in place. He then tied a rag around her mouth and placed her into a corner, turning just in time to see the sweat drop hit the floor.

A small smile worked its way onto the shadowed face of Daemon. On a closer inspection one could see the same pair of headphones on his head that he wore earlier. The faint sounds of AC/DC's 'Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap' could be heard from them. 'Back to work' he thought. Daemon took a step backwards and once again disappeared into the shadows. 'Now who shall be next, the midget wonder or mega gut', thought Daemon. Daemon's ears twitched as he heard the sounds of crunching bones and swearing in the background. 'Mega gut first, I'm gonna save numb nuts there for last' Daemon thought with a smile and turned in the direction of the crunching bones.

Mammoth was happily chewing away at his extra crispy 'til he smelled an unfamiliar scent nearby. He slowly stood and looked into the shadows around him trying to make out the slightest bit of movement. His other senses were tuned to try to catch the smallest sign of his stalker. Behind Mammoth, a large crate was surrounded by a black and red aura. It slowly and soundlessly lifted off the ground then moved to hover over his head. Mammoth felt some dirt hit him on the nose and right as he looked up to see why, the crate fell on him. Daemon stepped out of the shadows, letting his hand drop to his side and the smile on his face grew. The top of the crate burst open with a loud crash and a mighty roar from Mammoth, as he leaped free form the debris. He turned around and looked at Daemon who was clapping slowly at the display. Mammoth dropped his hands to his sides balling them into fists and got ready to charge. Daemon slowly rotated his neck and the cracks coming from it were very audible. Mammoth let out a roar of rage and charged the youth standing in front of him. He raised his fists getting ready to smash the interloper. Right as he brought his fists forward to strike his opponent, they were intercepted by Daemon. His momentum was immediately halted as he struggled against the strength of his opponent. He couldn't figure it out, he swore his opponent was smaller when he began his charge. Both combatants' muscles flexed under the strength required to hold the other off. Mammoths face was a mask of concentration, Daemons face still held the same sadistic smile. "Give up, you're no match for my strength" grunted Mammoth, as sweat started to appear on his forehead. "Wanna bet", commented Daemon. Daemon's smile grew 'til it split his face, then he let himself fall backwards. As he fell he lifted one foot off the ground, planted it in Mammoths gut, and threw him into the aura reinforced wall behind him. Daemon stood up and brushed himself off as Mammoth slid down the wall. "Cuts down on property damage", mused Daemon, as he let his smile slip back down to its normal position.

Daemon turned and started to walk away from the downed Mammoth, letting his hand drag along crates 'til it fell into the broken one he had dropped on Mammoth. Just as his hand entered the box, Mammoth regained his senses and lunged at Daemon's back. Right when his outstretched hands were about close on Daemon's neck, Daemon's hand shot out of the box wrapping the steel cable he grabbed from it around Mammoth's hands and arms. He then grabbed a second length of cable, tying up Mammoths legs, welding the ends of both cables together using his power. He continued by bending a piece of steel plate around Mammoth's mouth to gag him, then delivered a blow to the back of his head, quieting his struggles. Daemon then threw the large teen over his shoulder, and took him over to the corner where he had Jinx stashed. Jinx's eyes widened at the sight of her powerful teammate bound, gagged and thrown over her captor's shoulder. Daemon dropped Mammoth next to Jinx and then used his powers to silently move some crates to conceal his "guests". His sensitive hearing could hear Jinx's struggles and noises she tried to make behind her gag. No one was going to hear her unless they really tried, Mammoth was silent in his forced slumber. Now was the time to make the little foul mouthed midget, get his.

After Gizmo discovered the game was a fake he turned to find his two teammates, and discovered they were gone. Because of his earlier capture, he was trying his best to stay away from any shadows. If he wasn't careful he was going to develop a complex. As he was shining his light behind a stack of crates, he didn't notice the eyes in the shadows behind him. "What's the matter short stack, afraid of the dark" said a deep voice in Gizmo's ear. Gizmo spun around and activated the laser in his pack, firing just in time to miss his opponent by a good three feet. A whistle was heard off to his right, "That looked like it might sting", commented Daemon. Gizmo immediately activated his mechanical spider legs, retreating while firing lasers and a few missiles in Daemons direction, smiling all the time. "Lets see that snotwad escape that death trap", mused Gizmo. "You call that a death trap, now the family castle, there's a death trap", laughed Daemon, "At least it was before mom took control." Gizmo just turned his shocked look towards Daemon. The smile on his opponent's face was slightly frightening. Daemon's smile grew wider as he smelled Gizmo's fear. Gizmo changed his mind, he was very frightened of that smile. He fired a missile at Daemon and stared in surprise as the missile was surrounded by a black and red energy. The missile stopped about a foot in front of Daemon and just imploded on itself. There was no sign of the missile, except a slight smell left in the air by its passing.

Gizmo couldn't believe this guy standing in front of him. Some of his best arsenal was being taken out in front of his very eyes. He quickly deployed a smoke screen and started to run for cover. If his frontal assault wasn't working he'd just have to switch to attacking from behind. Daemon smiled as the smoke cleared, running was no way to fight. At least the other two had the balls to attack straight out. Daemon smiled, 'This is going to be fun'. Gizmo deployed his wings, switched his jets to run silent and flew low to surprise his intended victim, but he forgot his opponent was not your ordinary person. Actually he wasn't even totally human. Daemon stood in one place with his headphones down, music off and his eyes closed. His pointed ears twitched with each sound, following each to its origin with his mind. 'Lets see', thought Daemon, 'Rat...crates creaking...Jinx and Mammoth struggling...nothing outside the barrier, keeping all sounds trapped in...good.' Off to his right and up by the rafters, Daemon heard a noise of something rushing through the air. "Your not bad shorty, but I'm better', thought Daemon. Daemon quickly jumped just in time for Gizmo to fly under him. Gizmo was in shock, right up to the moment Daemon ripped the wings off of his backpack. Gizmo recovered with enough time to cover his head as he crashed into the wall. It still dazed him.

As Gizmo shook his head to clear it he noticed that he was higher off the ground than usual. He turned his head and noticed that his opponent had him held at face height by his backpack. Gizmo went to reach for his control and noticed it was missing, but the cable was still hooked to it. He followed the cable and found it in Daemons hand. "Look what I got...a remote control midget," commented Daemon with a smile. Daemon immediately started pushing various buttons and had fun listening to Gizmo have a coronary. "STOP! STOP! YOU'RE GOING TO OVERLOAD THE CIRCUITS! THE SYSTEM WILL CRASH!", Gizmo screamed as his lasers and missiles were deployed, making them destroy themselves. His mechanized spider legs made him bounce up and down in one place. Suddenly a loud popping and hissing noise came from Gizmo's backpack. A small explosion occurred followed by a small cloud of smoke. "Whoops, guess it's not supposed to do that," Daemon said with a hint of sarcasm. Gizmo could only cry at the destruction of his beloved pack. He was nothing without his technology backing him up. Daemon knew this and was glad the little rat kept his mouth shut as he tied him up and gagged him. He then used his powers to levitate the two other captives over to him. He tore Gizmos pack off his back and set it off to the side, after stepping on it and crushing it like a tin can. No use letting him taking the chance of repairing it.

Daemon tied the three together with their backs to each other, then disabled his barrier and walked outside for a nice breath of fresh air. He looked out across the docks at the T-Tower in the middle of the bay, and noticed it glowing with the lights inside. It seems that night had set in while he was entertaining his "guests". He could see the tower almost perfectly with his eyes. Making out individual shadows through each window, he knew all those shadows just as well as his own. A shadow with spiky hair was beating on a punching bag in a lower window...Robin always training. Another larger shadow could be seen sitting on a couch moving around frantically with something small in his hands...Cyborg never quite happy with his scores. A tall slender shadow could be seen in the kitchen mixing something in a bowl...Starfire always thinking to modify Earth's recipes with a Tameranian touch. Daemon shuddered at the thought of that bowl. Two shadows remained, and he knew those better than all the others. One was sitting on a bed bobbing his head to some tune he could hear while working at a computer...Beast Boy always hiding his intelligence form the rest of the group. 'Someday they'll see the mind behind the fool, Dad', thought Daemon as his eyes started to shine. The last shadow could be seen sitting with her legs crossed while floating in midair...Raven always trying to suppress her emotions, always afraid to let others see the real her. "Someday you'll learn to embrace them instead of repressing them, and I know you'll find the key to that by looking right next to you, Mom", Daemon thought, as the tears started rolling down his cheeks.

Daemon didn't stop the tears as he raised his hands above his head and closed his eyes. He used the emotion to send two waves of energy, one outward and one upward. One went up creating a loud boom and a bright flash. The other snaked its way over the the Hive members, replacing their energy bonds with real bonds and encasing them in a bubble of darkness for a moment. A moment's all it took. When he saw the Titans scramble from their tasks, Daemon jumped into the air and disappeared with a swirl of his coat. All that remained to show that someone had been where he stood, were a few glittering, wet circles where his tears had fallen. Three sets of fear filled eyes watched as their saviors from torment approached. For once pleading that the Titans took them to jail, instead of leaving them for 'him'.

THE TITANS

The Titans approached the docks were the heard the explosion come from. The source of the disturbance was unknown but they were prepared for anything. Cyborg and Robin pulled up in the T-Car just as Starfire landed on the dock. Raven appeared out of a portal of darkness as Beast Boy landed and changed out of his hawk form(AN: Terra is only a part time Titan in my story). The Titans looked on in surprise as they approached the bound and gagged Hive members. "Anyone care to take a guess at what's going on here?", asked Robin. "It seems we may have a new ally in town, or a rogue hero", said Cyborg. "Why don't we just ask one of them", suggested Raven, gesturing to the Hive trio. Beast Boy shrugged and moved to remove Jinx's gag. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Please take us to jail before 'he' returns", pleaded Jinx. The Titans were surprised by her out burst. They were even more surprised by the look of agreement in her teammates eyes. "Okay...lets call the jail to come pick them up", Robin said with a raised eyebrow. "What a glorious time friends, a fight with out any injuries", Starfire said cheerily. "Raven could you take a little peak onto there heads and see if you can find a face to match their fear", Robin asked. The Hive members were to afraid to mention their captures name or even describe him. They were afraid it might bring him back. "I'm not gettin a a lot out of them their minds are in to much chaos to be understood", Raven told the Titans leader. Raven gave up after a moment, it was no use all she kept getting was an image a large shadow with glowing red eyes.

By the time the police arrived the Titans had the trio in proper restraints and ready to go to jail. The Titans were still perplexed by the actions of the Hive members. They have never seen someone so happy to go to jail. Before the transport car pulled away they could here the Hive members laughing hysterically and screaming something about being safe at last. "Was I the only one freaked out by that", asked Cyborg. "Nape", Beast Boy said. The other Titans just nodded in agreement. Starfire and Robin yawned at the same time and blushed when they looked at each other. Beast Boy and Raven looked at the two and shook their heads at anyone who could be so dense s to not notice there shared feelings. (AN: hello pot this is kettle you are so black) Cyborg just shook his head at them all. "Ok Titans lets go home and get some rest, we have training in the morning", Robin said in his leader voice. The other Titans moaned in protest. Back to the same old, same old. As the group turned to leave Raven paused at a spot on the docks. On the ground she saw three small spots of glittering liquid. She never felt such emotion from an object since she left Azerath. She couldn't quite place it, but they seemed familiar. She could feel pain, longing, sadness and love radiating from hose three little spots. These were the feelings of someone who was lost and had caught a glimpse of home, but couldn't quite reach it. Raven stood, and had to fight back the tears forming in her own eyes. She pulled up her hood to hide her face from the others, but not before Beast Boy saw her.

Beast Boy walked up to he and put his hand on her shoulder. "Hey Rea, you all right", asked Beast Boy. "Yeah, just something in my eye", Raven said wiping the tears from her eyes. She stood and turned, not noticing her tears were mixing with already formed pool on the ground. Beast Boy just looked at Raven and sighed, he wished she would just open up to him. Since both teens were focused on other tasks neither noticed the image forming in the pool of tears. The pool showed an older woman with lavender hair reaching out to comfort a sad, crying little boy with gray skin and green hair. All the Titans headed back to the tower and went back to their previous occupations. None noticed the pair of oddly colored eyes watching them leave. When these eyes fell on the Beast Boy and Raven they filled with love. "Hopefully we'll be together soon Mom and Dad", said Daemon from his shadowed perch atop a nearby building, "I miss you guys so much". He couldn't wait 'til they got together, they would shock everyone. Daemon saw the lights in the tower all turn out and new the dreams off all should be good tonight. With his final thoughts he entered the shadows and traveled to sanctuary within to rest and dream about his parents.

AN: -holds up box of tissues- Anybody need one. Sorry this took so long with being fixed and my comp acting up its takin me a while. I'm writing this on my crappy laptop that needs a new battery so please bare with me. Please review for me. Next chapter more romance, action and maybe a nice catfight between Terra and Raven it all depends on my reviews. 'Til next post bye.


	3. Authors Note

Author can be seen standing over smoldering remains of a laptop with a flaming sword in his hand- I'm sorry to inform you my faithful reviewers but my next chapter will be taking a little longer to post, because my laptop decided to crash when the battery completely died. Chapter three was stored on it and i lost the whole thing. I'll post as soon as I can rewrite it so please bear with me and my crappy equipment.

Signed BeastWithin Formaly DragonWriter2


End file.
